Planned Date
by Bad Chance
Summary: TaichixInaba Set a couple months after the ending of the anime, this story tells the tale of Taichi and Inaba and the love they have for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a couple of months since my friends and I last encountered Heartseed. We have not let our guard down but I don't think he'll be coming around anymore. And that's fine by me. I have better things to do than worry about some freak like Heartseed. For example I am in love with Taichi Yaegashi and he's in love with me. Everything is perfect with us, because after all, he needs me and I need him too.

 **Nine P.M, A park bench.**  
 _It's cold._  
"H-Hold me, please."  
"Sure thing Inaba."  
Taichi held me close. My head was resting on his chest now. I could hear his heart beating rhythmically, even through his winter coat.  
 _Thump thump. Thump thump._  
I moved in closer. My arms squeezing his waist. His heart started to beat faster.  
 _Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump_  
"Taichi..."  
I decided to have a little fun at his expense.  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Your heart is beating really fast. You aren't thinking of anything dirty are you?"  
"He instantly blushed.  
"W-W-What?! Not at all!"  
"Oh.."  
I put on a sad puppy face.  
"So you don't like me like that Taichi?"  
I slowly started to move away from him.  
"Wait!"  
He grabbed me.  
He's playing right into my hand!  
"Of course i do!"  
I let out a big grin.  
"So you do want to do dirty things to me"  
"I-... W-W-Well... W-What I'm trying to say is... (Sigh) Yes."  
"Its okay Taichi.."  
I moved to his ear and whispered  
"I want to do dirty things to you too..."  
Then i lightly bit his earlobe. He turned to an even darker shade of crimson.  
"I-Inaba!"  
"What? It should be obvious. I mean we both done things while thinking of each other."  
"I-INABA!"  
"His face looked like it was going to explode.  
"You shouldn't let that much pressure build up. You could faint."  
"If i do faint it'll be your fault!"  
"Well then i guess I'll have to fix it."  
I moved close and put my arms around his neck. My eyes gazed deeply into his. I slowly moved my lips close to his. He put a hand on my waist and the other moved hair out of my face then closed the tiny gap between our faces.  
 _I love you!_  
We kissed until we ran out of air. Then we kissed some more.  
"I love you Taichi!"  
"I love you Inaba!"  
We held hands the whole way to myhouse.

 **Ten-thirty** **P.M, Inaba residents**  
We stopped holding hands at the gate.  
"Well goodnight then"  
 _I don't want him to leave._  
"Goodnight.."  
Taichi started to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
I grabbed his hand. I blushed and asked quietly  
"Do you want to come inside for tea or something?"  
"I do but my mom is expecting me soon and-"  
"Please."  
"...Okay"  
Taichi came in and sat down.  
"Is your brother fine with me being here?"  
"Well actually he's not home right now.  
Taichi's eyes widened.  
"Oh, I see."  
We sat quietly for the next few minutes.  
"W-Well what do you want to do?"  
"You said you were going to make some tea."  
"Oh! Right! Of course! I will get right to that! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Its just that I'm so nervous because this is the first time I've been home alone with a boy and in the movies that always leads to love making or groping and I thought that was what we were going to do! Not that I don't want to! In fact i really want to! But I'm not at all experienced and-"  
"Inaba!"  
"Oh no! I was rambling! I'm sorry!"  
I held my mouth shut hoping to keep the word from spewing out. I was very flustered by now.  
"W-Well we can do that if you want Inaba!"  
Taichi was red now too.  
"O-Okay"  
But instead of anything happening we just sat there quietly adverting gazes.  
"Actually i think this was to spur of the moment, Inaba! Maybe we should set a date for when we do it so that we will be prepared!"  
"Yes! You are so right! So how about next Saturday?!"  
"Sounds Good!"  
Both of our faces were bloodshot.  
"Get out now I have to research!"  
"Okay! Goodnight, Inaba"  
Taichi got up and shuffled out of the house. As for me I marked the calendar and spent the rest of the night on the internet... Researching.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed! This is my first story so sorry I didn't exactly know how to use it, but I think I fixed the format. Please leave feedback and more will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, Eleven P.M, Inaba residents**

 _I should call him. But what if it's weird?! I have to call him. I mean after all this is what couples do._

I walked to my room and called Taichi.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Taichi!"

"What's up Inaba?"

 _It seems like it was stupid to think things would be awkward._

"Uh not much. What about you?"

"Well i just bought some "Preparations." How are you coming along?"

 _Never mind._

"Umm! Well... I mean what kind of thing is that to ask out of the blue?!"

"Well we only have two days left until our date, so I was wondering if you needed more time."

"NO! (Ahem) I'm coming along fine."

"That's great!"

"You don't have to act so exited Taichi."

"Oh. Sorry. But its not like you aren't eager too. I mean you screamed no when I asked if you needed to postpone."

That observation made me blush.

"S-Shut it Taichi!"

"Sorry Himeko."

My first name coming from Taichi made me smile.

"You hardly ever call me by my first name."

"Well if I used it all the time it wouldn't be as special."

 _But I always use his first name._

"Does that mean its not special when I call you Taichi?"

"Inaba, it's special just talking to you. You don't need to change anything for me, I love you just how you are now."

"I love you too... Yaegashi."

 _I'll get him to use my first name._

"H-Hey Inaba!"

"What? You call me by my last name so its only fair I do the same."

"(Sigh) I,ll call you Himeko now.. But its not going to be the same!"

"You told me it special just talking to me. Well it's the same way with you."

"Thanks.. Himeko!"

 _Got it!_

"Sorry Taichi but I have to go now. Goodnight."

"What?! Why?! You just called me!"

"Sorry but i have to finish my..."

I smiled as i said in a lewd voice

"Preparations."

"I see! Well goodnight!"

And he hung up. I laid in my bed smiling for a while before going to my computer.

 **Friday, Seven-Thirty A.M, Himeko's room**

"S-Stop staring Taichi."

"I can't help it."

"Well at least take off your clothes too."

"As you wish my princes."

I looked around the room and realized that we were in a castle. I looked back at Taichi. He was wearing knight's armor.

"Taichi..."

He took off his armor and then ,with confidence, he walked towards me.

"What do you wish of me now m'lady?"

I was now in a great bed engulfed in silk sheets.  
"Come into bed with me."

"As you command."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 _What?!_

I was looking around my room now.

 _Why does it always have to end before the good part?_

I let out a groan and turned off my alarm.

 _I guess I'll have to make up my own ending again..._

I pulled my pajama pants down and closed my eyes. I started to think of me and Taichi until

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Are you awake?"

 _Oh no its my brother!_

I quickly put my clothes back on as I yelled

"Um yeah! What do you want!"

"I was just making sure you were awake. I heard your alarm go off but I didn't here you moving around"

I opened the door.

"Well I'm obviously awake so go away now."

"Himeko, as cold as ev- ...Why are your pajamas backwards?"

I slammed my door in his face before I turned red. Then I remembered it was Friday. I smiled.

 _Only one more day until our date!_

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

 **Sorry for the short chapters. I like to write all at one time. But I will make up for the short chapters by writing a long one in the next few days. Don't forget to give feedback! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
